


Pillow Talk

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after sex - Freeform, discussion of Iggy's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio enjoys these few minutes after sex, when Ignis is sated in his arms, and before he moves on to runninng around after the rest of the world's problems again.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/gifts).



> Becks, your stories are always a joy. Thank you for your support and encouragement over the last year, and I hope you stay with us for the next, too. Merry Christmas <3

Ignis’ mouth hung open, jaw slack and eyelids heavy as his hips locked and he gave a deep, wordless groan. Gladio watched him, the sweat beading on his forehead, Ignis’ hair damp with exertion and clinging to his fingers as Ignis came inside him. Ignis looked beautiful, his whole body flushed and glistening, and the evidence of Gladio’s orgasm splashed across his stomach. Then the strain went out of Ignis’s body, and he gave another couple of slow, almost lazy thrusts, eking out their pleasure for just a little longer before he withdrew, and settled into Gladio’s arms.

“I love you,” Gladio murmured, feeling the sweet ache of his groin recede, satiated, and the pleasant bittersweet emptiness Ignis’s withdrawal had left behind settled in its place. Ignis was a welcome weight in his arms, cheek tucked against Gladio’s shoulder, and Gladio gave a contented sigh.

Ignis’ breath shuddered as he exhaled, relaxing his weight onto Gladio by degrees. Their skin stuck together, and the room stank of sex; of sweat, and breath, and ejaculate; of intimacy, and of pleasure. “I love you too,” Ignis replied, his voice muzzy and breathless. He shifted to press a haphazard kiss to Gladio’s collarbone. Only the corner of his mouth caught skin, but it was enough, and Gladio coiled his arms tighter around Ignis and nuzzled his nose in against Ignis’ hair, where he could still smell the faint tang of the products he used even though the style had been utterly ruined. “We’ll have to change the sheets before we go to sleep,” Ignis said, sounding thoroughly done in, and utterly comfortable.

Gladio groaned, unhappily. It wasn’t that he wanted to sleep in sweat soaked sheets, garnished with hints of lubricant, and stray come, but he wanted a little longer to enjoy the looseness of his muscles, and the warmth of Ignis in his arms while Ignis was too spent to resist a hand drifting down to take a good grope at the pert muscle of his backside.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ignis scolded, without feeling. The muscle shifted under Gladio’s hand as Ignis settled his thighs on either side of Gladio’s own, as if he was encouraging Gladio despite the complaint.

Gladio allowed himself a crooked grin as he squeezed at the solid handful of muscled ass he was holding. “It’s not my fault you have a cute butt,” he replied.

He could feel Ignis’s nose wrinkle against his skin. “I don’t think cute is the word I’d use,” he replied, sounding a little unhappy about the adjective. “I prefer firm.”

Gladio laughed, a low chuckle that bounced through his chest and shook Ignis on his perch. “Yeah?” he asked, grinning broadly. “Well I’m the one that looks at it, and I say it’s cute.”

Ignis lifted his head, giving Gladio a sharp look and a raised eyebrow. “Spend a lot of time looking at it, do you?” he asked, shifting his weight to prop himself up on an elbow pressed into the mattress by Gladio’s shoulder. It left them chest to chest, still, but the taut lines of Ignis’s body were made to stand out with the twist of his shoulders and waist.

“Iggy,” Gladio replied, devilish grin spreading across his face, “I like looking at it enough that I’d keep a picture of your tight little ass in my wallet if you’d let me.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, huffing, “ _Honestly_ ,” before he rolled off Gladio, and onto his back.

“I can ask to borrow Prompto’s camera?” Gladio offered, sitting up and looking down at his amused and exasperated lover.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis replied, giving Gladio a sharp, disapproving look. “Prompto takes quite enough accidental photos of my rear as it is without you adding to the collection.” He paused, a thought obviously occurring to him and he narrowed an eye at Gladio, “Unless they’re not accidental.”

Gladio held his hands up in a gesture of abject denial and total innocence. “The kid just has an eye for what his audience likes,” he said, with a smile.

“So if I ask him why my buttocks star in so many of his photos, he won’t tell me that you put him up to it?” Ignis asked, managing to look scolding despite being naked, come spattered, and messy haired on the bed.

“Not if he wants to live,” Gladio confirmed, and flashed Ignis a cocky grin.

Ignis gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head. “Go and take a shower,” he said, making a move to sit up. “I’m going to change the sheets.”

Gladio gave a thoughtful purr at that, and cocked his head to one side. “You joining me?” he asked, throwing Ignis a look that didn’t so much suggest at his thoughts as it gave detailed, bullet pointed plans, complete with highlighting and footnotes.

Ignis gave Gladio a long, slow look. When it had lingered long enough, he said, “You are utterly insatiable.”

Gladio broke into another grin. “Blame the cup noodles.” He slipped off the bed, slowly, making sure to stretch and give Ignis a good view of his own tight buttocks and muscled back as he stood, before he added, “And the hot boyfriend.” He glanced back, over his shoulder, treating Ignis to a smirk and caught the way Ignis’ eyes travelled from his ass, to his back, and shoulders, before landing on his face.

“Give me a few minutes,” Ignis replied, with feigned resignation, before he turned away to go and fetch clean sheets.


End file.
